An integrated circuit (IC) die may be disposed in a package to support the die, as well as to aid in forming electrical connections between the die and a next-level component, such as a motherboard, mainboard, or other circuit board. The package typically includes a substrate to which the die is both mechanically and electrically coupled. For example, the IC die may be coupled to the substrate by an array of interconnects in a flip-chip arrangement, with a layer of underfill disposed around the interconnects and between the die and substrate. Each of the interconnects may comprise a terminal on the die (e.g., a bond pad, a copper pillar or stud bump, etc.) that is electrically coupled (e.g., by reflowed solder) to a mating terminal (e.g., a pad, pillar, stud bump, etc.) on the substrate. Alternatively, by way of further example, the IC die may be attached to the substrate by a layer of die attach adhesive, and a plurality of wire bonds may be formed between the die and substrate.
The IC die is disposed on one side of the substrate, and a number of electrically conductive terminals are formed on an opposing side of the substrate. The terminals on the opposing side of the substrate will be used to form electrical connections with the next-level component (e.g., a circuit board), and these electrical connections can be used to deliver power to the die and to transmit input/output (I/O) signals to and from the die. The electrically conductive terminals on the substrate's opposing side may comprise an array pins, pads, lands, columns, bumps etc., and these terminals may be electrically coupled to a corresponding array of terminals on the circuit board or other next-level component. The terminals on the package substrate's opposing side may be coupled to the next-level board using, for example, a socket (and retention mechanism) or by a solder reflow process.